Amourshipping High multi chapter
by Master Henry Amourpearlshipper
Summary: Read this to discover what happens when a new girl meets the most secretive and mysterious person of the school? Amourshipping


Hello to my very first Amourshipping One-Shot so far. I may do this sometimes when I get any new ideas or when I get bored, So lets begin in with a young black, raven-haired teenager. He has constantly been moving High Schools for the last five years. He has been at his current school for about 3 months now. He avoids everyone, when someone approaches him or asks him a question he walks off and somehow just vanishes. No one even knows his name. After the last lesson of the day no one ever sees him. Heck no one even sees him in the class room. But somehow he gets quite good grades, far better then any other student. He is especially great in: Language, Geography, Travel and Tourism, History and RE. Yeah he got like A's easily. Though no one ever really saw him in lessons or Exams. He really was one mysterious person.

**Bold words mean either something I am saying or switch of POV**

_Italic words are used to symbolize what a character is thinking followed by single Speech marks_

But I say we just start. '_Great now to start yet another day of avoiding everyone. I still remember her though' _The male thought to himself.

The day was the 18th of December 2013. The school term was over on the 20th, it was a half day.

'_I heard that there was a new girl joining today. I don't get it though, why join a new school two days before that term ends? Well I guess that was what the young girl decided. It doesn't really bother me though in the slightest' _The same young male thought to himself.

So the mysterious unknown teenager walked out of his front door. His Mother doesn't even call him by his real name. Apparently he tells her not to use any name for him. And it appears those rumours are purely true.

The student was covered in dark clothes, but not like a goth. He was black sneakers, with black track- suit bottoms that had red with with strips going down the sides. Then he wore black with red finger less gloves. Though most of the time when any of the rare people get close they see his hands in his pockets. He wore a sleeveless blue top that had white strips on the top. He always wore that same outfit even when it was winter, snowing, raining or windy. Then he also wore a red hat to conceal most of his face as it was always down. Though as another piece he wore black sunglasses at all times. He even wore them in lessons.

Not that he ever went to them, or that they know of. His secret was so perfect that on the school register his name was practically 'Unknown' that was exactly what it said. But that wasn't even the weirdest part of all of it. The hourly register always had 'Unknown' signed in with 100% attendance. Even though no one had ever saw him in any lessons. Or that they knew of. But seriously nothing at all was known about this kid during the three months he has apparently been there for.

One thing most people figured out about him though was that something must of happened to make him like that. Either that or he is just a plain freak. But I am guessing the first one more. Why? Because I am the one retelling the story. He really had started at the beginning of Year 11 for him. No one understood why he had even moved on his final year of High School. Also the fact was that this boy had no record of anything from his other schools. For the entirety of his secondary school life he hasn't done anything. But he still had 100% Attendance for all of those years.

There was one thing though that some point during his early time of High School something must of happened. Or it had happened at the very end of Year Six for him. It was unknown at the time which it could have been. He was never one to say anything. (**Note the Year the present that this is being retold in is 2016, 18th December**)

He did tell me all about what had happened but that was after he finally showed us all who he truly was. Most of the people at the High School figured it would be a waste to try and talk to 'Unknown' it was as well. But I was one of the very few that had tried to help him. We of course did eventually get through to him but I am telling you it was no easy task. It took ages just to get near him. Took way longer to get him to listen.

But if I am honest at this point in time I still believe it was really worth it. Even though not all of it went as we had planned. Boy that kid really was a stubborn one but a very cute one for sure. Well he still is. But I think he knows that now at least he is back to how he described it to be before all of that happened. I will admit he was a very good person at keeping secrets. Now that I think about it is he keeping anything a secret right now? Oh who knows, I will ask him later when I see him again.

Well with that all said and done lets just return to our story with the mysterious character that is still unknown. He is currently walking to the school he goes to at that moment of time. He as always walked a separate unknown path to what everyone else knew of. So in other words he never expected to see or hear anyone else at all. So what happened next took the young male by complete surprise.

A young and quite beautiful girl approached him that he didn't recognize at all, not that he ever looked at anyone young girl then asked him "Excuse me Mister...I was wondering if you could take me to Amour High School please? I am new here and my name is Serena"

He didn't respond much to her surprise. But even more surprisingly to me was that he actually motioned for her to follow him to where he was heading. But he never looked at the now named Serena.

'_This is weird, why do I feel like I know this boy from somewhere? Also why doesn't he talk? I guess this young boy must have a reason for that, but what could that possibly be? Maybe I should ask him' _Serena thought to herself then said "Hey boy may I ask what your name is?"

The young male then thought '_This doesn't make any sense...I know that voice from somewhere but why? Also how did Serena find this path? That name I know it from somewhere just where though? Maybe I should ask her?' _He then said "My name is Red. So Serena are you the new girl to Amour High?"

She was taken aback by that sudden question but then smiled and replied "Yeah I am Red. It is really nice to meet you. You do remind me of someone though?"

"Hm I don't think we've ever met before. Probably just a random thing" 'Red' replied to Serena

"Yeah I guess you are right there Red" Serena said back to 'Red'

"So come on lets hurry to Amourshipping High!" Serena said to me and she picked up some speed

'_Why does this feel so good? I only just met this Serena girl, yet I feel like I have met her before and that we were once perfect friends. This doesn't make any sense at all in my opinion. Meh I will figure this out later while I am alone' _I thought to myself as I had decided to catch up with Serena.

Then I thought to myself randomly '_Wait I need to break off from Serena now. We are right near school so she can make it there by herself. I know she can make it there safely' _I then just sneaked off so she didn't notice me. I still had to make sure that no one knew who I was, after all.

**Now off to Serena (Serena's POV)**

I ran off from 'Red', believing that he was still behind me. When I looked behind me he was just simply gone. I then said "Where did that boy go off to then?"

"Where did who go where?" An unknown voice asked me and it just creeped me out as I looked behind to see a young girl. She was a blunette who looked quite good. But I couldn't really say much as I was into boys anyway. She wore a black top with an attached pink mini-skirt. She wore pink boots with black socks.

"I was walking with someone who was called Red. Wait a second I think I recognize you, aren't you Dawn Berlitz?!" I said as I realised who she was.

"Huh? Oh wait Serena, yeah I remember you. It sure has been a while. So what have you been doing for the last two years?" Dawn asked me.

You see two years ago we went to a school in this region of Kalos. The school was Pearl High. But then she had to move away one day, I was never able to ask her which High School she was going to. From what I am presuming this High School. I had just moved to this City. The capital of the Kalos Region, Lumiose City.

"I have been doing great Dawn. So this is the school that you moved to two years ago then?" I said out loud to her. It wasn't much of a question, but a statement.

"Yeah I have been Serena. So who is this Red person?" She asked me with a confused look.

"Well on the way here I met an unknown person who looked like he was hiding something. He said that he would show me the way to get to this High School, which of course he did. Well that was until he just vanished a second just before you came. He said he came to this school and is in Year 11 like us two, so that ring any alarms to you?" I said as I finished my long and detailed explanation.

"Technically there is only one person in this school and year group that I don't know much about. That's only because he is such a secretive person. Only he knows anything about him. We don't even know what his name is. See we never see him in lessons yet he gets far better and more impressive grades then anyone in the history of the school. Also he had only just started three months ago just as this Academic year began, no one has ever got him to even talk. On the register it calls him 'Unknown' he has perfect attendance as well" Dawn explained quite detailed like.

"Woah, well if I get to see this 'Red' character I will tell you straight away alright Dawn?" I told her with a smile.

"Yeah that sounds great Serena. Now lets go and introduce you to all of my friends. Their names are May, Misty, Paul, Gary, Brock, Lyra, Max (Older from fan stuff), Bianca (Johto), Trip, Cilan, Leaf and Iris. I think that you will get along with all of them Serena quite well. Well Trip and Paul are the arogent type of boys. Brock and Gary flirt with a lot of girls; Gary and Leaf are dating. May, Misty and Leaf all care about how they look like me. Max and May are twins. (Again this is fan) Cilan and Iris are dating. Cilan talks about flavours and all that stuff. Bianca and Lyra are just normal, they don't do anything bad or anything. Also Max is the second smartest, next to only 'Unknown' But me I usually have most boys liking me, but honestly I don't care" Dawn explained once more to me.

"Wow you sure do have a variety of different friends here at High School" I said.

"Well that's true, but there are the bullies as well. Their names are Ursula, Burgandy, Kenny, Georgia and Henry (**Yeah I thought to include myself in this one for once**)" Dawn told me

"Well this sounds like an interesting type of High School" I responded.

**My POV for this part**

But little did either Serena or release about five people were watching them as they walked into the High School. They were: Ursula, Burgandy, Kenny, Henry and of course 'Red'

"Well looks like we have fresh meat here today" Ursula stated

"Yeah I know right?" Kenny said in a harsh voice.

"Then when do we 'introduce ourselves?" Burgandy asked with a big grin on her smug face.

"Well we can't do anything to this new girl just yet. So I say we do this later while she is alone" Henry suggested and all of them bullies.

But they weren't the only people at that scene at the time. 'Red' was there keeping an eye on the bullies and making sure they didn't do anything at all

"They won't be doing anything to Serena if I have anything to say about it" 'Red' said as he vanished from the scene and entered the school

**Red's POV in the class room**

I just sat there in the class room. But this time I had revealed myself as I soon figured out that Serena and those bullies were in the same class as me. I then thought 'Wow this is just perfect'

Then I saw the young girl from earlier Serena, enter the class room.

The Teacher who was Professor Birch then said "Class today we have a new student in our class, her name is Serena. Now Serena I would like you to sit in the only available seat here which is next to 'Unknown' " The Professor said.

"Alright and it's nice to meet all of you class" Serena said as she then approached me. At the time my head was down, so she hadn't seen my face. "So Red, since that's what you said your name was earlier" She said to me

"Yeah that was my name. But please don't say that name at all. Just refer to me as Unknown" I said while briefly looking at Serena.

"Um sure then Unknown" She said to me.

"Wait did Serena just get that Unknown character to speak?!" A random kid shouted in shock

Another random kid said "That's not even possible!"

"He never speaks to anyone, not even any teachers" A third random kid said about me and Serena.

"Now, now class please calm down. Now there is no actual work as we break up in two days" Professor Birch said which caused all of the students except me and Serena to cheer.

"I don't even care" I said which only one person had heard.

"Hey Unknown is there something wrong? You were better earlier outside of school" Serena whispered to me so that only me and her heard it. But also that only us two were able to pay any attention.

"No there isn't anything wrond Serena. But thanks for the concern" I said with the first smile that I was actually feeling happy about.

"That girl got him to talk. Maybe he likes her?" Burgandy suggested.

"There is one way to discover whats up. Now Kenny sorry" Henry said as he punched Kenny, to which caused a nose bleed though small. Then the Professor only saw the nose bleed. Only I saw what really happened.

So the Professor then took Kenny down to the Nurse.

As he left the people who I knew as Henry, Ursula and Burgandy walked over to me and Serena in their arogent style.

"So Serena you were able to get Unknown to speak?" Burgandy said as she slammed her hand on the desk me and Serena were at.

"I'll admit no one here at this High School has ever done that. But then again I don't care" Henry said as he forcively grabbed Serena from behind and started to hurt her.

That's when I had enough "Get off of Serena right now!" I shouted in an angry tone of voice. Which got the attention of practically everyone in the class. The ones that I knew of were: Brock, May, Misty, Dawn, Gary, Cilan, Iris, Bianca, Lyra, Max and Leaf.

"Oh look the useless silent person is sticking up for the new girl. Why's that, you got a crush on her or something?" Henry said in a vicious tone of voice. He then turned his back on me and continued to hurt Serena

Dawn and the others were at the front and unable to do anything. Which meant I needed to do what I did next.

That was when I had enough of that. I went up to Henry and knocked him out cold. Which earned a gasp of shock from everyone except me, Serena, Burgandy, Georgia and Ursula. They went and got Henry up and took him to the exit and went.

I then approached Serena and said "Hey are you alright Serena?" I then offered a hand to help her up. In the process that kinda pulled both of us into a hug. Her hands were on my chest, while one of mine were on her back rubbing it gently and the other one on her arm from when I helped her up. She was also crying at that point.

"Yeah I am... thanks so much... Red" Serena said as she didn't realize what she had said until after she used the name that I had given her.

"You are welcome Serena, do you want me to take you to the Nurse's Office to check if you are alright Serena?" I offered her she responded with a nodd. We then of course came out of the hug and went off to the Nurse's room (**Note: there are two Nurse's rooms in the High School, in case this may happen)**

"She is alright Unknown" The Nurse Joy said to me.

"Please Nurse Joy call me Red" I said as I approached her. When she looked up at me she was greeted with a smile

I then thought to myself _'Wow a girl who I had only just met today before school has made me smile twice now'_

"So Serena what is happening then?" I asked her while keeping my smile plastered to my face.

"She said that I will be fine so thank you Red... I mean Unknown" She said to me.

"No just call me Red from now on, after what just happened I think everyone knows that name. But no I might as well tell you my secret name it's Ash. But don't ever use that name while around at all" I told Serena so that only we could heard what I just said.

"Oh alright sure Ash" Serena said in response to me.

"Okay then let me get you to the lunch hall now, so lets go" I said with a smile. I knew that Dawn and her friends would approach me, but I didn't care. I have had enough of those bullies anyway.

"So Serena are any of your friends here?" I asked her.

She looked around and then she said "No not yet, so come on" She then dragged me over to a table and we both sat down. Break wasn't on for at least another 15 minutes.

"Hey Ash, why is Break Time so early?" She asked me

"Oh that's because this school does that on the last week before any important end of term thing" I explain to that beautiful young girl.

"Oh really? Well thank you so much Ash" She said to me.

"So Serena why don't we walk home and to school together from now on?" I asked her, but then a slight blush appeared on my face. In reaction to that I just lowered my face. '_Why am I acting so nervous when I have been around Serena today? Is it love? No it couldn't be we only just met, or did we?' _I thought to myself.

"Yeah that would be great Ash" She said to me.

Then I noticed people had started to appear in the lunch hall. "Now remember Serena, my name is Red for now until I tell them. Don't even tell Dawn about my true identity" I said in a serious tone and she simply nodded.

Then Dawn appeared "Hey Serena are you alright? Also thanks so much Red" She said to us.

"Yeah I am alright Dawn, thanks to Red here" Serena said in response.

"You are welcome Dawn and I wont allow any bullies to pick on Serena anyway" I said with a serious face and tone.

"So Red why have you been acting so seperate until now then?" Dawn asked me.

"Sorry Dawn, but I can't tell you that. I am sure you will soon but just not now" I said in response

"Oh sor..." Dawn started but I quickly interupted.

"Don't apologize. You don't know its just human nature to ask after all. So Dawn where are all of your other friends?" I asked the blunette.

"Oh they are coming right now Red" Dawn said as all of her friends approached.

One of them wore a red bandana, with a black pokemon insignia. She had black trainers with black socks on her feet. she had a red top on that had dark blue strip on the chest area. Then she also wore a dark blue and white skirt. "Hello Red and Serena my name is May Maple" She said to us.

Then the next was a cute '_but not as beautiful as Serena' _gril was next. She was a brunette, my second favorite. Other then blonds like Serena. Her hair went up like it was reaching for the had a white short sleeved top and a green over top on. Then she wore a white mini skirt. She then had pink shoes on and had pink shoes on. "Hello my name is Bianca" She said to me and Serena.

The next one was another brunette. '_About as cute as May was, no let me rephrase that a lot more beautiful but nothing compared to Serena' _I thought to myself. She wore a blue short sleeved top that only went to her shoulders, which made her look even more attractive. She had a red mini skirt on as well. Then on her feet she wore blue socks and white shoes. "My name is Leaf cutie" She said to me with a wink.

Then I saw another beautiful and attractive girl. Her skin was darker (**Sorry if anyone is offended by that)** She had a strange type of white top on with pinks parts to it. She wore pure white trousers on her. Then she also had pink shoes on as well. Her hair colour was a dark purple colour. "Hello Red and Serena my name is Iris" She told us.

Next up was another brunette. Her hair was split into two parts at the sides. Though the rest of her hair was neat, covered by a white hat. She wore dark red shoes and long white socks. Then she had a long sleeved red top on and some dark blue shorts on. She had brown eyes. "Hello my name is Lyra, it is great to meet you Red and Serena" Lyra said to us.

Then the final female walked over to me. She was a red head, which didn't make any sense as she had orange hair not red. She had most of it sticking to the side. But then a little bit of it was done up in a knot to the other side of her head. She had a red undertop on. Then she wore whitish yellow top over that and had that same shade on her shorts. She had green eyes. "Hello my name is Misty Waterflower, it is great to meet both of you, I hope we can be great friends" Misty said to me and Serena.

Then the males came and I just ignored what they looked like and what they said. I knew that Leaf and Gary were dating, both of which like to flirt with other people. Paul and Trip were just arogent but nothing like the bullies. Then Brock would flirt randomly. Also Cilan was just plain annoying from what I had heard. "Well it is nice to meet all of you" I simply replied.

"So Red, why did you hide yourself from everyone for the past three months?" Misty asked the question I was just waiting for.

"That is a personal thing for Red. So he doesn't want to talk about it" Serena explained for me. She looked at me with a smile and I simply smiled back.

"Yeah Serena is right on that one. Maybe you will all find out one day, but just not today" I said to them confirming what Serena said on my part.

"Alright that's fair enough then Red" Leaf said while staring at me.

In all honesty I doubt Gary cares if she is flirting with another person and verse visa.

Then later it was home time. Me and Serena were in the same classes throughout the day and always will be it appears. Now we are walking home. Little did we know though that we were being followed by Henry and his bully friends. (They were talking about doing something to me and Serena. But their plan worked in mine and Serena's favor)

"And here we are Serena your home" I said to her.

"Thank you Ash" She said to me as she quickly kissed me on the cheek then ran inside.

"Well this was definitely a smart choice to help her out through this day" I said quietly to myself as I headed off to my home. When I reached it I entered my home and was greeted by my mom.

"Hello Ash, so how was your day? Rubbish and avoiding people again?" She said which made me shake my head.

"No actually. There was a new girl who's name was Serena who I met while walking to school today. She approached me and asked me for help in getting to Amourshipping High. So I did, then I told her my name was Red, which was revealed today in class. Then in class the usual bullies started to beat Serena up so I decided to get involved and knocked Henry out then got Serena to the Nurse Joy too check her. She was okay then it was break and me with her were introduced to all of their friends. Their names were: Dawn, May, Bianca, Leaf, Lyra, Iris, Misty, Max, Paul, Gary, Cilan and Trip. Then I walked Serena to her home then I returned here" I said while leaving the part of which Serena kissed me on the cheek out... for now.

"Well that sounds like it was a completely different type of day to your usual, also well done for all of that Ash" Mom said to me with a smile.

"Thanks Mom, I do think this could be a massive turning point for me at this school" I said with a massive smile that I was proud of myself for what I did for Serena.

Now the next day. Ash has woken up and went to get Serena so that they could walk to school together. Note now it is the 19th of December, after tomorrow this school term is over until the next one in January 2014. But before that there is still a lot to happen, so lets get back. Today is a Thursday.

"Hello Serena, so are you ready to come with me to the school?" I asked her.

"Yeah I am so lets go Ash, goodbye Mom!" Serena said to her mom as me and her started to head in the path we met on yesterday. We were having a peaceful stroll along that path until Serena said "Ash who are you going to spend Christmas with then? As it is in only 6 days now"

"I usually spend all of my Christmases with just my Mom after my Dad left. But then again a few years ago I used to spend each Christmas with a girl when I was very young" I responded with a sad face.

"Hey that's like what happened to me. I spend each year with Mom, but used to spend each and every year with a little boy my age. But then that little boy left at the end of Year Six" Serena said to me.

'_Wait could that just be a random occurence? Or is the young boy she is talking about me and the young girl I am thinking about is Serena?" _I thought to myself.

So now we head off to school, which me and Serena just arrived at. We headed straight to our lesson. Or was until Serena said she needed to use the toilet. She told me to head off to lesson, so I did.

Then about half an hour later and Serena still hadn't returned here.

Half an hour earlier Serena had finished in the toilet and when she exited the stall she was greeted by some familiar faces. Burgandy, Georgia, Henry, Kenny and Ursula.

"Oh look who is finally finished here" Henry said harshly.

"I don't have time for the five of you, I am off to my lesson" Serena said and headed towards the door to exit, when Henry forcively grabbed her by her arm and threw her to the ground.

"I don't think so. We will not be allowing you to be leaving this room anytime soon" Ursula said in a cold voice. The all five of them started to beat Serena up.

Then half an hour later I asked to go to the toilets and was told yes. Then while walking past the female toilets he hurt sounds of some one getting hurt and then heard someone screamed "Please help me Ash!"

'_That was Serena! Even though it is a girl toilet area I need to help Serena' _I told myself as I decided to walk into the female's toilet. I then immediately saw Serena on the ground crying as Henry, Burgandy, Ursula, Kenny and Georgia was beating Serena up.

"Get away from Serena right now!" I said with more violence then when Henry had done this the day before hand.

"Oh look it's Serena's boyfriend Red... oh wait I meant Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town" Kenny said to me.

"How the hell did you find out my true name and where I lived?!" I demanded an answer from these people.

"Well we followed you home and in school and overheard Serena say your name was Ash Ketchum" Ursula said with a grin towards me.

"Well I should've figured that you five would be the ones who did that" I responded.

"What do you mean? From what you just said it sounds like you knew that you were being followed?" Georgia said with a shocked face.

"That's because I did know that five people were following me. I overheard what you said yesterday after finding out that Serena is the new girl" I said as I then punched them and got Serena out of there.

"Thank you so much Ash" Serena said to me.

"You are welcome Serena. Come on we need to get out of here now" I said as we continued running to the gates as a safety protacol. Of course they are locked at night to try and prevent theifs.

"Where are we going Ash?" Serena asked me with a worried face as we continued to run out of the school.

"Wait isn't that Red and Serena going for the exit!?" Dawn said as she saw them running there.

"Yeah it is! Then I say we go and help them!" Leaf said with enthusiasm.

"Then lets hurry up and go!" Iris said as she got her stuff and with her friends hurried to locate where Ash and Serena had ran off to.

"This is just one weird school. Why are we allowed to just let children leave the class room and beat each other up without problems?" Professor Birch said randomly.

"I don't know really Professor Birch, so should we follow them?" Professor Oak asked

"Na I say we just stay here and smock some crack" Professor Sycamore said.

"Then lets get on with that" Professor Jupiter (Female) said

"We should be far enough from the school now Serena so we can stop" I said but then Henry appears again with a knife and tries to get Serena. But I block it.

"You are not doing anything to Serena! So Henry just give it up!" I yelled in pure anger.

"Hey there they are!" Dawn said

"What should we do then?" May asked

"I don't know really" Misty said

"Yeah I am with Misty on this one" Paul said

"Maybe we should try and help him?" Brock suggested.

"Or we could call the Police!" Bianca said.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Lyra said.

"But who here has a phone?" Trip asked.

"I do. Hello 911 we need assistance, on Lumiose City, near Amourshipping High on Amour Street two of our friends are under attack from a few kids from Amourshipping High" Iris explains the situation.

"Okay we will arrive at that location in less then five minutes" The person on the other end says as they both hang up.

"That's it now Henry! Stop this right now!" I said as my anger was close to what an Typhlosion's Eruption attack would be.

"No actually Ash, also besides you know exactly why we are doing this now" Henry said to me.

"And what's that then Henry?" I asked.

"Well your Dad killed both of my parents" Henry said to me.

"I have doubts on that Henry, mainly cause I knew my Father and he was a kind person" I argued quite aggitated.

"That isn't your real Father. Your real one is Giovanni from Team Rocket" Henry said with a smile

"Shut up!" I said as he was about to swing again I grabbed the knife and disarmed Henry and knocked him out. The the Police arrive and arrest: Henry, Ursula, Kenny, Burgandy and Georgia.

"Serena are you okay?" I asked her as I was really unaware of the serious damage I had taken while fending off Henry and just fainted.

**Now as Ash is out cold we will continue with Serena's POV.**

"Ash! Wake up! Please just listen and wake up. Medic we need medical attention over here right now!" I shouted as two medics came and placed Ash on a stretcher and then into the ambulance. I also got in to make sure Ash was safe.

'Wait! Ash is the person from my childhood! Now I remember, he was also the one who helped me out back then as well at that random Primary School. Now I know I must help Ash out!" I thought to myself as the realisation had finally hit me.

Then at the Hospital after I was finally given permission to see Ash I went in alone. I approached Ash and sat on a random chair that was right next to Ash's hospital bed. I placed my hand on top of his. "Wow Ash sure does look cute right now, even though he is in this condition. I still know I have feelings for him after everything we wnt through here and Primary School" I said out loud.

"Well thanks for that then Serena" I heard someone say.

I looked up at Ash's face and then I went bright red. I felt like running out of the hospital room and trying to forget about this.

"Well Serena I will admit that I love you as well" Ash said to me.

"Really Ash? That's great, I love you far more then anyone else" I said to him

**Then five days later it was finally Christmas Eve, December 24th. Ash and Serena told everyone about them now dating, they also have got eachother a present each. Ash was allowed to leave two days before. Though these two are now dating and everyone knows about it, they still have yet to share a kiss under a mistel-toe or an ordinary one for that matter but I can assure you that will all change soon.**

**This is the last main part before the final day Christmas. So from now on this will be done in Authur POV no individual characters POV.**

"Hello Ash so how are you doing today?" Serena asked Ash

"I am doing great thanks for taking care of me Serena" Ash said to his girlfriend.

"Is there anything I can do for you Ash?" Serena asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah I think its finally time to find out what Henry was talking about when he said Giovanni was my Father. Can you get my Mom to come here?" Ash asked Serena. She nodded and left to get Delia. She then returned.

"What is it Ash?" Delia asked her son.

"I want to know about my real father Giovanni, Head of Team Rocket" Ash stated.

"Fine you see before you was born about nine months before Giovanni r***ed me and got me pregnant and that is how I gave birth to you" Delia said with a smile for finally getting that out of her after all of these years.

"Well Mom I am sorry about all of that..." Ash started.

"Don't be Ash, if it wasn't for him then you wouldn't be alive at the moment. You never would have been so I don't look at it as a negative" Delia told her son.

**Then the very next day.**

**"**Here is your present Serena" Ash said as he gave her a golden locket that was made of pure gold. (**He helped a lot of people like in the anime, only this time he was rewarded for his good deeds so he eventually saved a massive amount of money and spent it on his one true love)**

"Thank you Ash, here is your present" Serena said as she gave Ash the most expensive type of technology that hadn't even hit the shelves yet (**Serena had helped Mr. Stone and various others in her moving around and they owed her) The item was able to send minature spy drones around that could even send messages and much more. **

**They were 100% happy with their new and enjoyable Christmas and those to come soon. **

**Gary and Leaf are still dating and are seen having a cute and enjoyable snow ball fight as it snowed on Christmas morning and settled.**

**Paul and Dawn got together and get along perfectly without any problems. Slowly over the years Paul has finally started to have a nice and happy side.**

**Gary and Misty also got together and are doing research and all of that boring stuff. Though rumours have it that Misty is pregnant.**

**Iris and Cilan are also together, though each of them usually annoy each other. But that is simply known as 'Love'**

**Henry and his cohorts were sentenced to live in a maximum security without any poral for their entire lives. Serves them right as well.**

**And that is all for this one shot. Though I might say it could be enough to write a small or medium book. Now I must reveal who this story teller truly is...**

**Its me Serena! I of course was the most suited for this role. So with all of that done we all wish you a Merry Christmas. Amourpearlshipper Out and Happy New Year!**


End file.
